


Push Back

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Kink Meme, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Push Back

"Suck me," Sulu growls. She's pressed up against the wall just inside the door to his quarters, her lips gorgeous and kiss-swollen, her eyes big and brown and he can just imagine that mouth wrapped around his as he reaches to tug her to her knees...

"What is it, your birthday, bitch?" 

Sulu barks out a startled laugh when his back hits the wall. "Damn." 

She's grinning, and his assumptions are out the window. Plan B. 

She gasps and grinds against the base of his hand, up under her skirt. Her kiss is like an attack, and the hand in his hair_hurts_. He growls into her mouth, nudges her panties to the side and screws two fingers up inside her cunt, curling them up and digging into that spongey pad of flesh with his fingertips. Other women would beg, drop the girl power act and let him tie them to his bed, but Uhura's not backing down. She grinds her clit against his palm like she deserves it, biting his jaw, his neck. He hisses and yanks his fingers out, presses them against her mouth. She just growls and pushes his hand back, against his own face, smearing her juices over his lips and chin. They kiss like that, tasting of her, grinding against each other at a frustrated impasse. She doesn't give him the satisfaction of a sound when she comes, getting herself off against his thigh, and he's left jerking his own cock as he steals a few more kisses, licking into her mouth and picturing her on her back. She thanks him politely, fixes her skirt, and pours them each a few fingers of whisky, sitting in one of his chairs like she owns the place. He laughs to himself, zips up his pants, and savors a slow sip.


End file.
